1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a driving circuit, an electronic display apparatus using the same and the driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Having advantages such as low radiation and low power consumption, liquid crystal display (LCD) has gradually become the mainstream product of display. LCD normally includes several source driving circuits. The source driving circuit receives an analog driving voltage for driving the LCD panel. Conventionally, an independent gamma buffer generates the analog driving voltage to all source driving circuits. However, to reduce the cost, the gamma buffer is already integrated into the source driving circuit (that is, each source driving circuit has its respective gamma buffer). Since the respective gamma buffer of each source driving circuit has respective offset, the source driving circuits may have offsets from each other, and this may result in abnormal display.
To resolve the above offset problem, the voltage offset is averaged by a chopper stabilized offset cancellation method. In the prior chopper stabilized offset cancellation method, extra control signal is required for timing control. If the frequency of the control signal is too low and is close to the frequency band observable by human eyes, the problem of LCD flickering may occur.
Besides, during polarity inversion, the positive analog driving voltage and the negative analog driving voltage generated according to the prior art will not match with each other (this is because the threshold voltages of the buffers may not match with each other due to process factors), and this may even result in abnormal display.